


i’ve got my love stuck, in my throat

by Anonymous



Series: Unconventional ABO [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Daniel LaRusso, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Johnny Lawrence, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, It’s just Daniel and Johnny the rest of the characters are mentioned, M/M, Oral Sex, Scenting, idk - Freeform, insecure Johnny, not really hurt/comfort mostly just comfort and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Johnny is feeling insecure about his secondary gender. Daniel scents his boyfriend when they’re finally alone. This is teen Lawrusso!
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Unconventional ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	i’ve got my love stuck, in my throat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after the Tournament! 
> 
> I love ABO a lot! However in my head, it’s a little bit different than normal ABO in the way that I think Betas can have scents, although more dulled, and scent others as well. Also any relationship where two mates can’t have children is seen as unconventional in this universe, such as omega/omega, alpha/alpha, etc.
> 
> I know beta/alpha probably isn’t too unconventional, but I feel like I rarely ever see betas as main characters in abo fics and I just wanted to write this because beta appreciation lol
> 
> Also I didn’t really edit this, so sorry for any mistakes!

Johnny had never really felt wanted before. At least, not in the way that Johnny had so desperately _wanted_ to feel. Sure, he knew he was cared for. In a way, he knew he was loved. 

His mother never let him forget just how much she cared for him. How much she had sacrificed for him. And Johnny loved her just as much. But that didn’t change the fact that he was still a beta. 

_ Beta.  _

Before Johnny had presented, or his lack of presentation happened, he hadn’t really spared any attention towards other betas. He had really just assumed that he would be an alpha, like his father. Like Sid, and like Kreese. He could have even maybe gotten over the emotional turmoil of presenting as an omega. 

Except, nothing happened. That was the most devastating truth. Johnny couldn’t help but feel immense disappointment as his neutral scent remained the same. He couldn’t help but feel ashamed, a sinking pit in his stomach as he saw Sid’s knowing smirk. Something that his cruel stepfather could now hold over his head.

His mom had simply given him a kind smile, telling him that she was happy he didn’t have to face the troubles that came with presenting as either an alpha or omega. Even so, Johnny wanted to experience those troubles. He would have given anything to experience them. 

From then on, Johnny started training more. Throwing all he had left into karate. Johnny refused to believe that he could end up weaker than some alpha just because of his secondary gender. Just because he wasn’t an alpha. 

He became angrier too. Johnny wasn’t an alpha but he picked fights like one. He could never back down from an alpha’s challenging gaze. More often than not, Johnny made sure to win his battles as well. He couldn’t help but use his beta status as an advantage at times. Sure. Johnny was a hot head, but at least alpha pheromones didn’t affect him as much as any other alpha. Johnny could easily ignore the warning scent in the air, something that was suppose to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Instead, he used his opponents scents to read their body languages, their emotions, and their next moves. 

It didn’t take long for Johnny to establish that, despite being a beta, he would be treated as nothing less than an alpha. Johnny would refuse to allow anyone to disrespect him for his secondary gender. That was how he remained top dog amongst his group of friends, his predominantly alpha friends. 

At least, that’s how things could’ve stayed. If LaRusso hadn’t walked into his life and screwed everything up. 

Johnny had built quite the life for himself before Daniel had come waltzing in. Johnny had a beautiful omega girlfriend, his loyal friends, Cobra Kai, and his blissful ignorance to any past trauma. Of course, after a night out on the beach he had lost it all through a chain of events that were only partly his fault. Okay, maybe entirely his fault. 

Johnny would be a lot more pissed about it, if LaRusso hadn’t also stolen his heart as well. God, he felt like beating himself up for acting like such a chick. But the moment Daniel LaRusso had looked up at him with his trademark puppy dog eyes, Johnny was a goner. There was no way he couldn’t be. No matter how hard he tried to hide the hitch in his breath. 

Daniel LaRusso had no business looking as good as he did. Johnny had desperately hoped that LaRusso was an omega. But of course once Johnny got a whiff of his woodsy, campfire with a hint of dark chocolate scent, he knew that the other boy was an alpha. Johnny had never smelled anything, or anyone, better. Even Ali, who up until then, had the sweetest, most sugary, delicious scent he had thought to have ever smelled, couldn’t hold a candle to Daniel. 

After that, Johnny had no choice but to deny his feelings for Daniel. Hard. He really does regret the torture he had put LaRusso through with his friends. Especially after the events of the tournament occurred. It was quite the shit show, and left Johnny with a lot on his mind to think about. 

Johnny had to come to terms with his own feelings after that. 

It’s been months since he’s stepped into the Cobra Kai dojo, since he’s hung out with his own friends, since he’s seen Ali. And yet, on the other hand, it had only been a couple of months since he started dating Daniel LaRusso, and a few weeks since he had started practicing karate with the other boy and his weird old sensei. Although now, Johnny knows he wouldn’t dare change a thing. 

Especially now, as Johnny jogged up the steps of the dingy, slightly dirty set of apartments that Daniel lived in. He paid no attention to the painted walls that were chipped or the faded steps. All he could really think about was what the look on Daniel’s face would be once he stepped through the other boy’s door. 

Giddy, with excitement, Johnny stood in front of Daniel’s door, his hand raised in a fist to knock. Just before he could do so, however, the door swung open abruptly. A noise of surprise was caught in Johnny’s throat before he was pulled into the apartment. Daniel’s shining eyes stared back at him, his face beaming with a smile. 

Johnny opened his mouth, a question on the tip of his tongue before Daniel pressed Johnny up against the closed door. He heard the click of a door locking behind him as well as he felt a pair of lips press against his own urgently. 

Johnny willed himself not to laugh as Daniel snaked his hands under his shirt. “Someone’s excited. Do you have the remote controller in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Johnny asked cheekily, in between the kisses that Daniel pecked onto his face wherever he could reach. 

“Missed you. Can’t stop thinking about you. Can I scent you?” Daniel asked, in between his own chaste kisses. Johnny felt his face heat up at the words as he desperately tried not to let himself get distracted by an affectionate Daniel. Betas don’t get scented.

At least, Johnny doesn’t get scented. The only time he really remembered being scented was when he was a child. His mom used to wrap him up in her arms and scent him whenever he wanted to feel safe or was simply seeking out affection. She hadn’t done that to him in years. It wasn’t really something he thought about that often, however. 

Johnny didn’t really scent others either. There’s wasn’t much of a point, considering his scent wasn’t as strong as an alpha’s or an omega’s. Ali didn’t like being scented, and she sure as hell never offered to scent Johnny. Not that he had wanted that at the time, of course. Sid had raised him to believe that any kind of affection that one sought out was merely a sign of weakness. Johnny was trying his best to fight against that belief now. 

“Y-You can say no, if you’re uncomfortable.It’s totally fine, man.” Johnny was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard Daniel’s stuttered response to his silence. He noticed, with a twinge of disappointment, that Daniel had also pulled his hands away.

“No— ! I mean, it’s not that. Well, it kind of is. But not in that way!” Johnny desperately tried to explain, but mentally kicked himself once he saw the expression on Daniel’s face crumble.

“It’s fine, really- I shouldn’t have asked. I. guess only omegas like that kind of stuff, huh?” Daniel said, looking away sheepishly. 

“I’m not used to being scented.” Johnny blurted out, his expression nothing short of embarrassed. Daniel remained quiet for a few seconds, staring back at Johnny with his bright, curious eyes. 

“You’ve never— You’re not-?” Daniel seemed to be at a loss of words. Daniel had grown up with the belief that scenting was normalized amongst everyone, regardless of secondary gender. 

“I’m a beta. Why scent a beta?” Johnny said with a laugh, that was suppose to lighten the conversation, but came out self deprecating instead. Daniel frowned at that and pushed himself back into Johnny’s space. He rested his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck, his lips brushing against the other boy’s skin. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt the other boy shiver. 

“Well, I want to scent you. Really badly.” Daniel said with a sigh, allowing his arms to drape around Johnny’s waist once again. 

“Uh— As much as I’d like that to happen, I don’t think your mom’s gonna appreciate us doing this in the doorway of your apartment.” Johnny said with a breathless chuckle, soon feeling Daniel’s lips curve into a grin against his neck. 

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to tell you about! My ma’s working a late shift tonight, she won’t be back til tomorrow morning. Maybe you can sleep over?” Daniel said as he pulled away, smiling up at Johnny. 

Johnny felt his heart skip a beat at the boy’s hopeful smile. “Yeah, alright, LaRusso.” He said with a light chuckle. Daniel pressed a sweet but chaste kiss against Johnny’s cheek before he grabbed the blonde’s hand and led him back to his room.

Johnny felt himself grow nervous with each passing step. No matter how many times Johnny had been to Daniel’s room, the butterflies in his stomach never seemed to go away. Johnny almost welcomed the feeling at this point. The nerves would soon fade into excitement, coursing through him hotly. 

Once inside the other boy’s bedroom, Johnny dropped his backpack onto the ground before Daniel had pushed him onto the bed. Johnny was about to complain until Daniel straddled Johnny, his knees pressed against the outsides of Johnny’s thighs.

“Are you okay with this?” Daniel asked quietly, one of his hands playing with the hair on the back of Johnny’s neck. Johnny nodded enthusiastically causing Daniel to laugh. 

“Can I scent you? Or— Would that be weird? You can scent me if you want-“ Daniel started, unsure how to continue after their previous conversation. Johnny seemed to tense at Daniel’s questions. “You don’t have to, really.” Daniel said, earnestly. 

“Can an alpha even let themself get scented by a beta? I don’t think I want to get my throat ripped out tonight, LaRusso.” He joked as he looked up at Daniel. Daniel paused at that, his hand stilling for a moment as well.

“Do you think that I have a problem with you being a beta?” Daniel asked quietly, his expression a mixture of hurt and confused. Johnny was quick to take back his words. 

“No, of course not! I just- I don’t know, I feel like you could be with any omega or alpha you want. Why are you choosing a boring beta?” Johnny said, a frown settling over his features. He had pulled away from Daniel, his hands toying with the sheets beneath them.

“Well, duh. I don’t want some random alpha or omega. I want _you_.” Daniel said with a slight pout. Johnny’s lips quirked upwards as he struggled to not kiss the other boy senseless. “Do you wish that I was an omega? Or a beta? Maybe things would be easier if I was.” Daniel said with a sigh. Johnny’s eyes widened before he shook his head quickly and adamantly. 

“What?— No. I like the way you are” 

“You told me you hated alphas.” 

“Not all alphas.” Johnny said as he planted a kiss on Daniel’s nose. “Besides, you’re my alpha. You don’t count.” 

“Your alpha, huh?” Daniel said, trying to hide the smile on his lips. “Does that mean you’re my beta?” He asked, humor laced in his voice. Johnny rolled his eyes, but couldn’t disguise the fond smile that played across his face. 

“ _My pretty beta._ ”

Daniel suddenly whispered, his expression no longer carrying the same teasing note to it. If the look of hunger in Daniel’s eyes were anything to go by. Johnny gulped as he felt the color rise in his cheeks. 

“ _Are you mine, Johnny_?” 

Johnny jerked his head in a quick nod.

“Then let’s prove it.” Daniel said, his lips curling into a sweet smile, revealing his short fangs. Johnny was glad he was already sitting down, that smile never failed to make his knees weak.

Johnny tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Daniel wasted no time and lunged forward, practically attaching his lips to Johnny’s neck as he mouthed at the skin. Johnny’s mouth fell open in a gasp as Daniel teased the sensitive areas of his neck with sharp teeth. It wasn’t long before Daniel’s teasing turned into punishing nips and light biting along Johnny’s neck. Johnny had no doubt in his mind that Daniel wouldn’t be thorough in marking his territory, especially as he began to feel Daniel’s tongue lapping over the bites he was creating. 

Johnny was completely relaxed, his head falling ever so slightly onto his shoulder, giving Daniel even more access to his neck. Johnny tried his best to keep quiet, biting his lip until he was sure he could taste blood. But he couldn’t help the small groans and whines that escaped his lips. Johnny hissed as he realized just how tight his pants had gotten, he reached down and palmed Daniel’s own erection before he unzipped their pants. Feeling a little bold, Johnny pushed the band of Daniel’s boxers down as he grabbed ahold of Daniel’s erection and began to stroke him.

Daniel began to make the cutest little noises, Johnny in return shivered deliciously against the vibrations Daniel was causing with his quiet moans. Johnny felt lightheaded at the thick scent of aroused alpha pheromones permeating the air. Johnny knew his own scent was probably trickling into the air as well, if the quick dilation of Daniel’s pupils were anything to go by. 

“God, you smell _so_ good.” Daniel whined, pressing his face against Johnny’s neck as he scented him, teasing Johnny’s scent gland with his tongue. “Like the ocean and black coffee...” Daniel said with a groan as Johnny gave a breathless laugh.

Daniel, however, wasn’t joking. Johnny really did smell good. Even more so now that he was also covered in Daniel’s scent as well. Daniel felt dizzy with arousal as he inhaled the combination of Daniel and Johnny’s sent. Their scents were practically molded into one. Daniel had no doubt that he and Johnny would smell like each other after this encounter. His alpha was practically howling with delight at the certain outcome. Daniel loved smelling like Johnny already, and he couldn’t wait to proudly wear his boyfriend’s scent. 

Daniel’s train of thought was swiftly cut off as he felt Johnny’s lips against his neck. Daniel was about to question the other boy until he felt Johnny nibbling on his scent gland. The teasing of the sensitive area caused pleasure to spike through Daniel. 

Johnny pulled his hand away for a second, causing Daniel to whine at the loss, until Johnny flipped their positions. In an instant, Daniel was underneath Johnny, his eyes wide in surprise. 

Johnny couldn’t help but smirk at Daniel’s expression until he pushed Daniel’s shirt over his head. Daniel tried to pull his shirt off but Johnny caught his wrists, keeping the shirt bunched up around his hands. Daniel whined in annoyance until Johnny leaned down and pressed a kiss against chest. 

Daniel bit his lip, squirming underneath Johnny until he felt the other boy’s tongue against his sensitive buds. Johnny flattened his tongue against Daniel’s nipple before he scraped his teeth against him. Daniel cried out in surprised, Johnny only tightened his hold on Daniel’s wrists. It was surprisingly grounding, and it made a fire simmer low in Daniel’s gut. 

Johnny moved on and lowered himself, leaving kisses down Daniel’s chest and stomach until he reached the area where Daniel wanted him the most. Johnny released Daniel’s hands but sent him a look that told Daniel enough to keep his wrists where they were. Soon enough, Johnny pulled Daniel’s pants down the rest of the way, along with his underwear. Daniel’s erect cock sprung up, stiff and red with precum leaking from his tip. Johnny bit his lip, wondering how the other boy would react if he knew just how pretty Johnny thought his dick was. 

“Fucking, taking a picture already.” Daniel grumbled as Johnny had clearly been staring for a little too long. Johnny let out a breathless laugh before he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss against the head, his tongue then slipping out to dip between the slit. 

Daniel groaned out curses, letting his head fall back against his bed as he refused to meet Johnny’s eyes. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last if he saw Johnny. It was already enough that the other boy was a massive tease. 

“I wish you could see yourself right now, LaRusso. All pink and pretty down here, just for me.” Johnny said, his voice rough and low with a clear hint of lust in his tone. Daniel let out a shaky breath before allowing his eyes to open up and meet Johnny’s. Daniel moaned at the sight before him, his gaze meeting Johnny’s heavy lidded eyes filled with hunger. 

Johnny gave Daniel a small grin before he took Daniel into his mouth. Johnny moaned around Daniel’s cock, as if he was really enjoying the taste of Daniel. Daniel whined at the vibrations he felt in Johnny’s mouth, trying his best not to move his hips. Johnny seemed to notice his dilemma and pulled off for a second. 

“You can fuck my mouth, just... you know, be gentle. And don’t knot my mouth.” Johnny said, humor slipping into his sentence as his lips quirked upwards in amusement. Daniel gave an eager nod of his head, letting one of his hands comb it’s way through Johnny’s hair. 

Johnny seemed to melt at the touch before he swallowed Daniel into his mouth once again. Johnny started off at a slow pace, but worked his tongue around Daniel’s length. He swirled his tongue along the head of Daniel’s cock and was mindful of his teeth when going down. Soon enough, Daniel felt himself hit the back of Johnny’s throat. Daniel was about to pull Johnny off but the other boy refused to move. Daniel glanced down to see the look of pure adoration and wanton lust in Johnny’s eyes, drool dripping from the boy’s mouth. 

Daniel could’ve come right then and there from the sight of a wrecked Johnny. Although, he was sure that he had the same look on himself. Johnny continued with his efforts, his pace picking up as he bobbed his head on Daniel’s cock. Daniel bucked his hips upwards and gripped his hand on Johnny’s hair, tugging in the way that he knew Johnny liked, if the surprised moan that Johnny let out was anything to go by. 

It didn’t take long until Daniel was crying out in pleasure, trying his best to pull Johnny away as he attempted to warn the other boy. Johnny ignored Daniel’s efforts and practically deep throated Daniel until his nose was buried in wiry hairs and his mouth stopped at Daniel’s swollen knot. Daniel let out an inhuman growl as he came down Johnny’s throat.

After a few seconds, Johnny slowly pulled himself away from Daniel, swallowing the last remnants of jizz in his mouth. Daniel stared at Johnny in awe as he tried to catch his breath, his chest rising and falling. 

“That was so hot, what the fuck.” Daniel whispered, confident that his face was probably as red as a tomato. Johnny looked back at him with a fond smile until he crowded Daniel’s space. 

“You were so hot, what the fuck.” Johnny whispered, rubbing his nose against Daniel’s in that cheesy way that Johnny hated but knew Daniel loved. Daniel couldn’t help the grin that broke across his face at that and pulled Johnny into a longing kiss. Daniel groaned as he tasted himself on Johnny’s lips, the possessive alpha in him was completely sated. 

“Shit, now you smell like me and taste like me.” Daniel said as he bit his lips to hide his smile. Johnny hummed in content, only slightly annoyed that Daniel had broken their kiss just to say that. 

“Do you like smelling like your alpha, baby?” Daniel whispered, one of his hands coming up to press against the stark bruise on Johnny’s scent gland. Johnny gasped in delight before pressing his forehead against Daniel’s.

“Careful, Danny. I might have to jump your bones again.” Johnny sighed, letting himself get lost in Daniel’s comforting touches. 

“Oh wait, are you still—? Do you want me to finish you?” Daniel asked, remembering that he was the only one that came. A small guilty part of him, that he was sure was his alpha, seemed to be annoyed that he hadn’t taken care of his mate. 

“Nah, I’m fine.” Johnny said, his eyes still sleepily shut. Daniel furrowed his brows in confusion as he looked back at Johnny. Johnny let his eyes slip open as he felt Daniel’s gaze on him. 

“What? I came when I felt your jizz down my throat.” Johnny said, unashamed. Daniel squeaked at the vulgarity but couldn’t stop himself from kissing Johnny feverishly once again.

“It’s unfair how fucking hot you are.” Daniel whined once they pulled away, causing Johnny to chuckle. 

“It’s unfair how pretty you are, baby.” Johnny said, pressing sweet kisses to Daniel’s face and neck. He stopped for a brief second until he whispered into Daniel’s ear, “ _—And I love how you taste, alpha_.” 

“I love you, beta.” 

Johnny seemed to freeze at that, pulling away slowly until he could read the look in Daniel’s eyes. 

“What was that, Daniel?” He whispered, almost too quietly, as if he was afraid to shatter the comfortable atmosphere they had cultivated in post orgasmic bliss. 

“I love you so much, John. Beta and everything.” Daniel said as he cupped Johnny’s face with one hand, his thumb lovingly stroking the boy’s cheek. 

“I love you too, Daniel. My alpha.” Johnny said, his eyes full of love as pressed a sweet kiss against the palm of Daniel’s hand. 

“My beta.” Daniel whispered, his eyes just as full of love. 

Johnny purred in content, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of being wanted and loved for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote everything I wanted to read haha so this is mostly just stuff that I think is hot. This wasn’t suppose to be smut as I am ass at writing smut, but I couldn’t help but throw it in there especially since it’s ABO and I’m horny 
> 
> Also sorry if they’re super ooc ! I just wanted them to be all lovey dovey 
> 
> If you comment I’ll love you forever <3


End file.
